The Forgotten Leader: Naizu
by Sunadokei
Summary: What if Mandarin was but a frod created by the Skeleton King? What if there was another monkey? She has awakened with no memory of her past on a distant planet... (Chapter 1 up! YAY) (Finished Updates)
1. The Prologue!

**Kio: Hello peoples! It's Kio with another SRMTHFG! fanfic! YAAAAAAAAAY! Anyways read the story now!**

**Axe: She had caffeine... be cautious on your journey young ones... Seriously she had caffeine!**

**Kio: -twitches-**

**Chiro: RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**

**Kio: -runs around like a maniac with dark blue swirls in her eyes- HAHAHA! I AM THE GREAT THE GREAT KIOFFEINE! FEAR ME!**

**Axe: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_**The Forgotten Leader: Naizu**_

_"Ahhhhh! Help me Gibson!" A metallic monkey was falling into a seemingly bottomless dark hole._

_"NAIZUUUU!" cried Gibson. He had been to late to save her. The Skeleton King won the battle. A strange chip was suddenly placed into their minds. They disappeared into the robot monkey. Forgetting all about their fallen leader, they lost her, never to be seen for what seemed to be centuries.._

Gibson woke up, panting. _Was this only a dream? _He got up and decided to search his memory banks just be sure, he set the time to just before the endless sleep. All of it was filled with Mandarin. He was almosted finished when he saw her. A robot monkey with turqoise eyes and an orange coating. She also had a metal shard sticking out of her head, making it look like some sort of hair. She was training with them that day. Her are turned into a cannon and started shooting an orange sort of plasma beam. The memory ended and Gibson was left in shock. Another monkey? Was Mandarin all but a frod of the Skeleton King? Was that the girl of his dreams that have been haunting him for the past few days?

"Helloooo? Earth to Gibson?" said Chiro. He was zoning out again.

"Oh, sorry. I think you guys should see this though," said Gibson. He replayed the memory onto the screen.

"So, it... wasn't just a dream... It was a memory..." said Nova.

"What? You guys are having these dreams to?" said Gibson. Everyone but Chiro nodded.

"Uh... Gibson, who's that?" said Chiro.

"That's what I'd like to know Chiro..." said Gibson. Little did they know on Jurido X-7, something wa going on...

_**Somewhere on Jurido X-7**_

"Ugh, where...How... who am I?" said an orange robot monkey girl. She was in a cave with no exit or entrance. _How'd I get here?_

"Atom Blaster!" Her arm transformed into a cannon and shot out a red beam into the wall, revealing a way out.

"How'd I do that?" said the little monkey. She walked out. Then when she saw light she ran towards it and she was out of stupid cave!

"YAHOO!" shouted the monkey. Then she saw a figure walking near her. _Uh oh._ She hid behind a bush. The bush rustled and the figure found her.

"please don't kill me please dont't kill me..." said the monkey. The figure appeared. She was only an average girl with black hair with minty green streaks. She had on a black shirt with a green stripe across the middle and baggy black pants with green stripes going down the sides and a metal chain for a belt. She had dark sunglasses that hid away her brilliant green eyes. She had on black combat shoes and fingerless black gloves. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had a silver necklace with an emerald at the end. She also had a green hooped earring on her right ear.

"Are you nuts? I'm not that bad of a person lil' dude," said the figure.

"That's good! Sorry 'bout that. My name is uhh...Naizu?" said Naizu. She was wondering how she remembered her name.

"Okay, the Neox!" said Neox.

"Nice to meet you!" said Naizu.

"Likewise." said Neox. "So...Where do you live?"

"I don't know... All I remember is waking up in that cave..."

"Sorry 'bout that... Well until all goes well, you can stay at my crib!"

"Thanks Neox! I'd really appreciate that!"

"No prob! Now c'mon Naizu."

"Okay!"

**Okay that was short but it will get longer! This was mostly an introduction to the story anyhow! See ya when I find a better conscious!**

**Conscious: NO! That is wrong you should- (WHAM!) **

**Now that's over this story is going to be frozen in time until I revive it. Okay, okay. See ya!**

**Conscious: This all bad for your conscious...**

**DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!**

**Conscious: AIEEEEEEEEEE!**Top of Form 1Bottom of Form 1


	2. An Unexpected Traveler

**Kio: Hello and welicome to chapter TWO! In this chapter there will be more words and more... Uh... 'Action' if that is what you want to call it. Well Buh-bye! I hafta go eat a cracker!**

**Axe: Phew...**

**Kio: I'm not done with you YET!**

**Axe: squeak...**

**Unexpected Traveler**

"Gibson, how far are we from the energy source?" said Chiro.

"Just 2 more lightyears Chiro," said Gibson. They were in the Super Robot, flying towards an unknown energy source. They were in the Neon Galaxy, famous for its bright colorful planets and one of it's stars, Xoen, the rare multi-colored star.It's solar system include Anazoik, Maijudo, Haqun, and Jurido X-7. They were flying near Jurido X-7 when the alarm went off.

"Otto! What iwas that?" said Chiro.

"It seems we got to close to Jurido X-7. Their sattelites have spotted us!" replied Gibson.

"Okey everyone! Hold on!" said Chiro. They avoided all the shots at them until an unexpected laser shot Fist Rocket 4.

"Gibson! You okay?" asked Sparx.

"Yes, just- AHHH!" A laser fired at him again, and a hole appeared right below him. He was going to fall.

"GIBSON! HANG ON THERE! GIBSON?" shouted Nova. Too late. Gibson fell onto the planet, unaware of the suprises in store there...

_**Jurido X-7, Kixxis Town**_

_**Naizu's POV**_

It had been 3 moths since I awoke from the cave. I have been dreaming these memories of me and others that look like me... What could it mean? Could these have been real memories of my past? Neox has told me many things about this planet and its customs. She is seems to be popular in this little town. I'll go ask why.

"Hey Neox?" I began.

"Yes Naizu?"

"Why are you so popular in this village?"

"'Bout time you asked! You see, according to them, I am the daughter of the creator of Xoen, she named it after me-"

"But it's called Xoen not Neox!"

"If you could've let me finish, you would've known that Xeon is backwards for Neox! I wonder what my mother was like, more importantly my early past...

"Me too..."

"Then we could look for it together!"

"Alrighty then! But for now let's-" An alarm sounded. A screen popped out of nowhere and said _Unknown Object heading for town, Mayor requesting back-up _

"Well this is new. ACTION AT LAST!" said Neox. Her clothes turned into a black ninja suit **(without mask mind you) **with minty green stripes going down the sides and through the middle of the upper part. A gem in which colors refer to Xoen, was on a golden tiara, minding others that she is sister of Xoen, and the Daughter of their Creator.

"C'mon Naizu! Let's go investigate!" said Neox.

"Let's go then!" said me. I was still shocked about that though.

_**Outside, near the incoming object**_

_**Normal POV**_

"What is that thing Neox?" shouted Naizu.

"Dunno. Let's go!" replie Neox, The flew toward the object.

"Neox! According to my sensors whatever that thing is is ALIVE!" shouted Naizu.

"WHAT? But NO ONE can survive falling thorugh the atmoshpere!" shouted back Neox,

"Let's try and get it while it's still alve and ask it stuff, kay Neox?"

"Okay but let's hurry, I don't think it has much time. They flew towards the object and...

"Got it! And ya know what? It's alive! MUAHAHAHAHA!" said Neox

"Ahem." said Naizu

"Whoops sorry!"

"It's okaaayyyy...OH MY GOSH THAT THING LOOKS LIKE ME!"

"It does? Well let's take him back home okay?"

"O-okay...!" Naizu was still in disbeleif that there was a chance at finding out who she really was.

_**The Super Robot**_

Everyone sobbed except for Antauri, who was trying to see if he was alive or not.

"Why Gibson... WHY?" wept Nova. **(Isn't this familiar? Nova always talking first when It is sad? I gotta get out more...)**

"N-nova, don't c-cry... There i-is still h-hope...!" sobbed out Sparx.

"H-he's r-right. A-antauri, did you f-find him yet?" said Chiro. Trying very hard not to cry.

"He's...he's alive!" said Antauri. Everyone jumped for joy at the sound of that.

"He lives! YIBBO!" screamed Otto. **(This is the second time I made him say yibbo instead of yippee. Heh heh)**

"It's a miracle!" said Nova.

"But we can't pilot the Super Robot until it repairs. Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while..." said Chiro.

"That's okay GIBSON LIVES!" shouted Sparx.

_**Neox's House or Lab... Whatever you wanna call it...**_

"Why does he look so familiar...?" asked Naizu to herself. She saw one of her dreams again, she and him were playing chess...

_Dream:_

_"Hahaha! I win! Pay up Mr. Hal!" said Naizu._

_"But that's impossible! You have to have cheated somehow! And don't call me Mr. Hal! It's Gibson!" said Gibson._

_"You're just saying that because you lost hah! ...Mr. Hal!" she said._

_"Why you little..." Gibson started chasing her. Then the dream ended..._

"No way... I knew him?" she said to herself. Just then he started stirring on the cot he was placed on. "I'll just keep it low..."

"Neox! He's waking up!"

"Coming!" Neox replied.

"Ugh...when where?" She looked at the fallen monkey. He was conscious!

_**Gibson's POV**_

That fall must've been hard... But how could I have survived that. I opened my eyes, I was on a cot in a house. There was someone staring at me...

"Who-who are you?" I said. My vision came into focus, It was another robot monkey like me!

"Just the person who saved you up there! So...uhh... Where'd you come from? Are there any people...besides me like you? And do you like chicken?"

"Somewhere, I think, and uhhhh... I don't really know..." I rubbed my head. It huuurrrrts!

"So then... What's your name?" she asked I thought of that... What was my name...?

"Uhhh...erm..." I stuttered. The girl frowned at me.

"It appears you have amnesia... We'll just call you Gibson..." Gibson... I liked that name!

"Okay..." I responded. Amnesia? What was that? I don't know anything... That must be what it is...

"What I miss?" A girl walked into the room. She looked at me. "Hello there...erm..."

"Gibson," the other monkey said. The human smiled. But then frowned as she heard I had amnesia. She looked at me,

"Gibson is it? Well then we'll set things straight as soon as possible!" she exited the room. The other monkey looked at me.

"My name's Naizu, and the girl you just saw was Neox. Now get some rest. It's going to be a long day tommorow..." she walked away. I watched her, she seemed so familiar... I just can't place my tail on it...

**Oooo...Cliff hanger! HAHAHA! Ain't I evil?**

**I hardly changed it. Sorry. I tried doing another major modifacation to the story. Didn't work. Well, at least theis has a MOJOR change in the storyline. So, keep reading!**


	3. NOTICE!

**Dear, erm, Reveiwers! (yeah that's it...) I am not content with the second (or first should I say) chapter of this fanfic. So I shall soon be replacing the first **

**chapter with my first version of it. It just seems better to me and it's been on my mind for a few days now. Please understand this, and, uh, here's a cookie!**

**So anyways, any fan characters that wanna be in tell me right now so I can adjust the story. So, uh, the deadline is on, erm, when I finish doing it... Yeah...**

**Until then, I'm sorry if this causes dissapointment but... I'm doing it anyways! So... See you later, or write to you later... Doesn't matter! **

** Kiozona.pop **


End file.
